The present invention relates to a treadmill for use in providing animals, more particularly dogs, with a suitable exercise device.
The concept of providing a treadmill useable by dogs is well known in the patent literature for providing the required exercise for the dog without the necessity of the owner being obligated to exercise with the dog but suitable devices are not available in practice.
Examples of such treadmill type devices are shown in the following prior patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,888 (Nichols) provides a first device of this type. However, it does not effectively control and locate the dog in that a standard technique employed by trainers to dominate an aggressive or overtly dominant dog is to stand over it with a leg on either side and lift the dog from under its chest. This upward pulling motion causes the dog to know that it is being dominated this device acts to hold the dog in a similarly dominant manner while forcing it to remain on the treadmill. Excessively nervous dogs may never be able to relax and enjoy exercise in this situation. Also the device leaves the dog completely exposed on all sides, which is a further aggravating factor for a nervous dog. It is left feeling completely vulnerable. Again, an excessively nervous dog may simply never relax in this situation. The device also secures only the front of the dog. A large dog could easily swing its hind end off the treadmill thus risking injury.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 350,421 (Brubaker) and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 347,912 (Golden et al) show devices which are designed or dedicated solely for exercising dogs as opposed to extending the use of a treadmill designed for human usage to accommodate usage by dogs.
The present invention provides a space on a standard treadmill in within which a dog can feel safe and be safe.
The present invention provides a dog exercise device comprising:
a treadmill having a base for supporting the treadmill on a ground surface with a front end and a rear end and a generally horizontal walking surface on the base extending from a forward edge adjacent the front end of the base to a rearward edge adjacent the rear end of the base and including two side edges;
and a confining device for locating the dog on the treadmill comprising:
a support base arranged to be mounted on the ground underneath the base of the treadmill and to be held in place by the base of the treadmill;
an upstanding support member extending from the support base at the front end of the treadmill, and;
an enclosure for confining the dog supported by the support member and extending rearwardly therefrom so as to be supported by the support member over the walking surface such that the dog is positioned within the enclosure on the walking surface.
Preferably the support member is removable from the base.
Preferably the support member comprises an arm generally upstanding from the base.
Preferably the enclosure includes a front wall and side walls extending from the front edge of the walking surface toward the rear edge
Preferably the front wall and the side walls have bottom edges closely adjacent the walking surface.
Preferably bottom edges of the side walls are spaced inwardly from the side edges of the walking surface.
Preferably the enclosure includes an open portion at the rear end.
Preferably the enclosure is supported solely by the base and the support member in cantilever arrangement.
Preferably the enclosure is moveable on the support member.
Preferably the enclosure is moveable on the support member in a forward and rearward direction for adjustment of the position of the front wall relative to the front edge.
Preferably the enclosure is removable for replacement.
Preferably the front wall and the side walls have a common height defining a common top edge.
Preferably the front wall and the side walls have a height above the height of the dog so that the vision of the dog is restricted by the walls.
Preferably there is a tether for the dog within the enclosure.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method for exercising a dog comprising:
providing a treadmill having a base for supporting the treadmill on a ground surface with a front end and a rear end and a generally horizontal walking surface on the base extending from a forward edge adjacent the front end of the base to a rearward edge adjacent the rear end of the base and including two side edges;
and locating the dog on the treadmill by providing:
a support base mounted on the ground underneath the base of the treadmill and held in place by the base of the treadmill;
an upstanding support member extending from the support base at the front end of the treadmill, and;
confining the dog within an enclosure supported by the support member and extending rearwardly therefrom so as to be supported by the support member over the walking surface such that the dog is positioned within the enclosure on the walking surface.